


Totally 'Young Leo'

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Photographer Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Betty asks Jughead to pose for her photography class, but the resulting photos spark some unexpected reactions.





	Totally 'Young Leo'

“Betty, c’mon, I don’t really think this is a good idea,” Jughead whined from where he stood in front of the pile of clothes his girlfriend had left on a wooden stool in the middle of the Blue and Gold office. He poked the offending material gently with his index finger, looking up to meet her eyes, eyebrows knit apprehensively. 

“Jug, you said you’d help me with this photography course - whatever I needed, remember?” she returned, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance, a knowing glint in her eye. She knew she’d get her way, and he did too. It wouldn’t stop him from putting up a fight though. 

“Yeah, I know, but this?” He picked up the light brown slacks. “It’s not really me.” They fell back to the stool. She sighed, walking over to him to straighten them out before they creased. 

“You’re not supposed to be you, Jughead, you’re just my subject.” When his face remained stoic she switched tactics. “Besides, I think you’re going to look great in these, you can ever wear your own suspenders.” She crept closer to him, grabbing the elastic that hung at his hips and pulling at it slightly, letting it snap back against his thigh. Jughead took in an unsteady breath. “If you do this for me, I’ll be in your debt,” she finished, looking up at him from beneath thick, dark eyelashes. He groaned internally - she wasn’t playing fair. 

“Fine, but you own me, Cooper. Big time,” he snarked, leaning down to capture her lips before reluctantly grabbing the pile of clothes and going to change. 

Betty busied herself arranging the stool in front of the blue screen she’d borrowed from the yearbook department, fussing over the exact position and moving the box lights to get exactly the right shadow. She heard the door click and turned to greet Jughead, breath leaving her in a gasp.

“I look ridiculous.” Betty couldn’t think of anything less true, even if her brain was functioning at full capacity right now. Jughead stood in the doorway, shoulders hunched slightly in discomfort. The brown slacks hung off his hips perfectly, white dress shirt tucked in with the top buttons undone and showing off a hint of smooth chest beneath. His suspenders were now perched on his shoulders and, best of all, his hair hung teasingly over his eyes, beanie long gone. “Betts?” he questioned when she still hadn’t said anything. 

“Err… I… y-you look good, Juggie,” she stuttered, hoping that the blush on her cheeks wasn’t as hot as it felt to her. Seriously, did they turn off the AC in here? Jughead relaxed slightly at her new dumbfound expression, feeling a rare manly pride that he would never get used to as it happened only in the presence of Betty.

“Thanks. Where do you want me?” A million inappropriate answers flew through Betty’s head before she cleared her throat, pointing to the stool. He sat, awkwardly at first before Betty ran her fingers deliciously through his hair, eliciting an appreciative hum. 

“Just do what feels natural,” she said, taking a step back to admire his pose, one leg up on the bar of the stool, chin resting in his hand. 

“Nothing about this is natural,” he retorted, tell-tale smile in his eyes nonetheless. Betty rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. 

“Oh, hush.” She raised the lens to her eye before lowering it again. “One second.” She moved toward him, reaching forward to undo another button on his shirt. “Much better,” she giggled. Jughead smirked, a laugh escaping him. He loved seeing Betty like this, playful and carefree. If he had to pose in some ridiculous outfit for a few hours, who was he to complain when he got to see that glow radiating from her cheeks.

***

“I know you aren’t gonna like it but those pictures of you are some of my favourites and I’m actually really proud of them and-” Jughead silenced her fretting with a kiss. 

“It’s ok, Betts. So what if I have to be displayed before our neanderthal peers for a day or two. I don’t mind if it’s what you want,” he murmured, feeling a warmth spread throughout his chest at her responding soft smile. Betty had been asked to create a display as part of the photography course, to be put up in the hallway of none other than their beloved Riverdale High. Jughead pulled his beanie further down on his head and averted his gaze to the ground, preparing to make his way through the mocking whispers and get to class as quickly as possible. 

As he expected there were eyes turning to him from all angles as he made his way to class, whispers reaching his ears in a dull buzzing hum.

“Hi, Jughead.” He turned to the unexpected party. 

“Err, hi, Ethel,” he said warily, eyes darting towards Betty for explanation. She just shrugged. 

“I just wanted to tell you those pictures of you are so great. You look… really cool,” she finished, cheeks turning pink. Betty tried to turn her giggle into a cough unsuccessfully, Jughead shoving an elbow delicately into her ribs. 

“Um, thanks, I guess?” he replied lamely. 

“No problem!” Ethel replied chirpily, turning to walk down the hall. Betty’s laugh came out full force now they were alone. 

“Looks like someone has taken on the role as Riverdale High’s new teen heart-throb,” she laughed, eyes gleaming with mischief. Jughead groaned.

“This is all your fault, Cooper,” he mumbled. She kissed his cheek, causing him to roll his eyes. He couldn’t stay mad at her for long. 

“Hey there, Jughead!” The voice came from behind them. They turned to see none other than Ginger Lopez hurtling towards them. “Great pictures! Who knew beneath all that doom and gloom you cleaned up into a hottie. Very young Leo,” she winked. Jughead felt Betty stiffen besides him - she’d never cared for Ginger much. His eyes went wide as he watched Ginger raise her arm, hand coming to rest on his jacket sleeve, a giggle escaping her lips. “Hey, what do you say we-” Her sentence was cut off abruptly. 

“Juggie, we’re going to be late to class. Nice seeing you, Ginger.” Betty’s voice dripped with sugary sweet pleasantness. Jughead bit his lip as Betty leaned into his side, wrapping a hand round his arm. He followed her, casting one last glance at a bewildered Ginger before turning to his girlfriend. He could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. 

“So, about this new teen heart-throb status…” he began, unable to resist teasing her more. She narrowed her eyes at him, the uptilted corners of her lips giving her away. 

“Shut up, Jughead.


End file.
